The Adventures of Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba/KBG-201
Luigi is playing video games Luigi: (spots Koopa and Buzzy outside) Why, I'm gonna get them! Luigi runs outside the castle Luigi: Ha! I-a got you red-handed! Koopa: Oh, come on! Buzzy: We're not evil, alright?! Luigi: Well, too bad! I'm-a going to- Mario: (calls out) Luigi! Koopa and Buzzy hide in a bush Luigi: But, I- Mario: No need for buts or-a even butts. Wanna go fishing with-a me? Luigi: No! Remember last time? Past scene Luigi: (gets beaten up by a Cheep-Chomp) Mario! Help! Mario: Aw, he-a likes you! (snickers) Luigi: Not funny! Scene ended Mario: Fine. I-a won't catch a Cheep-Chomp, but even if I-a did, I won't make him beat you up, alright? Luigi: Still no way! (runs inside the castle and hides in the freezer) Phew! Mario: Luigi! Hmm. Maybe he-a used the Warp Pipe, which is a good thing since that-a leads to Cheep-Cheep Cape. (jumps in the Warp Pipe) Luigi: Ha, finally! Hesa gone! (attempts to open the door, but it is stuck) What the? Oh, no! Oh, well. The princess might-a realize that I'm-a gone and she'd come looking for me or Mario would just come back and he'd also find me. In other words, I'll be out of here in-a no time. 5000 years later Luigi is frozen and the freezer door falls down Koopatron: (flies past and goes back) Holy mushrooms! A frozen moustached human! (takes out a ice stake and a hammer and uses it to burn the ice, which also burns Luigi's butt) Luigi: (wakes up) Mamma mia! (falls down) I'll be out of here in-a no time. Koopatron: Greetings, human. Luigi: Huh? Wha- Koopa? Koopatron: Koopa? Of course not! (robotic voice) I am Koopatron. (normal voice) Welcome to the future, present species. Luigi: Wait, wait, what? Did you-a say 'future'? Koopatron: Yep. Luigi: (looks around) What the? Why is-a everything bronze, silver, and gold? Koopatron: Everything is like that in the future, Luigi. Luigi: (looks out the window) Oh, my. This-a can't be! There's got to be-a something! A Fire Flower pops out of the ground and a Toad sprays it with gold paint-in-a-can, ironically turning it into a Gold Flower Luigi: (gasp!) Hesa right! Koopatron: Of course I am, Luigi. Now meet my brothers. (introduces two more Koopatrons) Koopatron X and Koopatron Z. Koopatrons X and Z: Hi, Luigi! Luigi: Well, are there-a any other of you guys? Koopatron: Sure. All 678 of them. Luigi is shocked and does push-ups thinking that he is dreaming Luigi: Future! Future! Future! Futu... Koopatron: (gets a brick from his shell) Luigi: Future! Futur- (Koopatron drops the brick on his head) Thanks. NOW LISTEN! I don't belong here! This is-a wrong for-a me! We've-a got to-a do something right now! Koopatrons: (in unison) Go on adventures! Buzztron and Goombatron appear Buzztron: Did someone say "adventures"? Koopatron: Hi, Buzztron and Goombatron! Luigi: Now, listen to me, guys! This is-a not my proper place! I-a got to get home to the present! Koopatron: Well, why didn't you just say so? The time machine is on the right of the hallway. Luigi: (immediately runs to the door on the right) Yes! (enters, only to get injured upon exiting) That, sucked! Koopatron: Whoops! Oh, yeah! That one was the 'fruit cutter', like we used to cut the Annoying Orange! Orange: (inside the fruit cutter room, chuckles) What does this button do? (presses it and gets knifed, screams) Somebody! Help! Pear?! Passion?! Apple?! Somebody help! (get knifed completely and dies) Koopatron: Well, what about the one on the left? Luigi: (enters the door on the left) Hmm. This-a seems complex. Well, what's this? Well, if that Koopa Troopa's descendants exist in the future, I-a better go to, the past! (selects 'past') Koopatron: (waves) The time machine disappears Later, the time machine lands in a Stone Age area Luigi: Wow. No sign of that Koopa, that Buzzy Beetle, or that Goomba. (chuckles) Now, I'm lucky to-a bring my Game Mushroom, so I'm-a going to play Mortal Man's Wonderful Journey. I remember when I brought it here. Flashback Luigi: (narrating) I was playing my Kool Console, and I had my Game Mushroom in my pocket at that time. Flashback ended Luigi: With those problems gone, I can finally play Mortal Man's Wonderful Journey. Mortal Man, a really amazing superhero! A bush rustles Luigi: Wha? Another bush rustles Luigi: Huh? Three more bushes rustle Luigi: Uh, this is, well, scary. (a bush rustles behind him) Wha? (peeks into the bush and finds a primitive version of Koopa) Koopa? Primitive Koopa: (spots Luigi and jumps out of the bush, yells) Luigi: Uh, heh-heh. Hi, um, past Koopa. I- (primitive Buzzy touches him) Primitive Buzzy: (breathes on Luigi) Luigi: Uh, hi, Buzzy Beetle. Primitive Goomba falls onto Luigi from the sky Luigi: Oof! Stupid Goomba! The Goomba's breath comes out of his mouth and Luigi smells it Luigi: Aw, dude! That smells! (stands up) Now, come on. You guys can leave me alone, right? Primitive Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba: (grunt and leave) Luigi: Ah! Finally! (sits down and starts to power up his Game Mushroom, but saliva from the other three touch him) What the? Primitive Koopa: Aa-aa-aa-aa-ah! (blows a raspberry) Primitive Buzzy: (blows a raspberry) Primitive Goomba: (blows a raspberry, farts) Luigi: What are you guys doing?! Why are you-a blowing raspberries and getting your saliva all over me?! (sniffs) Ugh! Really, Goomba?! (groans) Here, use this bucket. The primitive trio take the bucket and run away and blow raspberries again Luigi: Ah! (sits down and powers on his Game Mushroom) Mortal Man's Wonderful Journey: Welcome to Mortal Man's Wonderful Journey! Press Start to begin! Luigi: Oh, I-a will! (presses Start, and the game's sounds comes out real bad) While blowing raspberries, the primitive trio hear the game's sounds and become mad Primitive Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba: (scream loudly and chase after Luigi) Luigi: Wha? (runs away from the primitive trio and into the time machine) Ahh! Get me out of here! (accidentally breaks the switch) Time Machine: (spins like a slot machine, which shows three Bowser heads) Whoops! Sounds like you're in trouble! Luigi: Whatsa that supposed to mean?! The primitive trio bang on the time machine until it disappears Luigi: (while the time machine shakes) Uh, whatsa going on?! Time Machine: You are being sent into another dimension. Luigi: Like what?! Time Machine: Well... I don't know. Luigi: What do you-a mean?! Later, the time machine lands in a white dimension and it disappears Luigi: Um, anybody here? (echoing) Finally! I can finally play my Game Mushroom where I'll-a be... alone! Random Voices: Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Alone! Enola! Alone! Alone! (together) Alone! Alone! Enola! Luigi: I have to-a get out of here! (runs around 5 times, but is not able to find the time machine) What the? Where's the time machine?! Where is it?! Where?! Where?! Where?! Where?! Whe- (falls through the ground and into the time machine) I want to go home! Please! I-a miss the Mushroom Kingdom, I-a miss the princess's castle, I even-a miss that Koopa, Buzzy Beetle, and Goomba! The time machine transports inside Princess Peach's castle Koopa: Um, princess? Buzzy: Something's here. Goomba: And it's big. Luigi: (steps out the time machine, panting) What the? You guys! Why I'm gonna- Princess Peach: Luigi! Luigi: Princess! (chuckles) Funny thing. Heh-heh. Wheresa Mario? Princess Peach: He's still fishing. Meanwhile Mario: (gets beaten up by a Cheep-Chomp) Darnit! This was supposed to-a happen to Luigi! (echoing) The end Category:Sidestories